Kisshu's Death IchigoxKisshu songfics
by tis Zoey and Kitty
Summary: 2 IchigoxKisshu songfics about Kisshu's death. It's a mini-contest between me and Kitty so plz say in a review which one you like better. 1st fic - Zoey - song - One More Night. 2nd fic - Kitty - song - Now You're Gone. Voting ends June 1st, 2011 :3
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sat in her room, thinking about the green-haired alien boy that had died in her arms just hours earlier. The fight with Deep Blue had just ended, and since Kisshu had passed away in front of her eyes, Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about him. She realized how much he meant to her. How much she cared about him. How much she missed him. How much she loved him.

_You are all I can remember  
After all that we've been through  
Forever in my heart_

Sitting on her bed, she looked up out the window at the stars, and that reminded her of Kisshu, and how he cared about his home planet. She never thought about it until then, but she was realizing that Kisshu wasn't so bad after all. He just wanted to save the people on his home planet. And now he was gone. He had loved her, and she had never realized it, until he died trying to save her.

_Now I'm through  
And June feels like November  
Still can't believe it's true  
Too long we've been apart_

She missed him more than anything. She just wanted to be near him again. To see his smiling face, and hear his cheerful voice was all she wanted. If she could just be with him again, even for only one more night, would be the greatest gift in the world to her. She just wanted to tell him that she loved him.

_One more night  
I wanna to be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight  
One more night  
I wanna to be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight_

She was heartbroken now, even though she had just realized the love that she had to Kisshu. He was gone now, forever, and she couldn't do anything about it. No matter how much she wanted to believe it wasn't true, that she was dreaming and Kisshu would be there any minute to kiss and hug her, she knew that he was gone.

_Why can't true love be forever?  
Why did my dream explode?  
The day you went away  
'Cause I will keep this spell together  
And wish you well of hope  
Your girl from yesterday_

The more she thought about him, the more she missed him. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted to be him with him. No, she _needed_ to be with him. She would do anything for it. She slowly walked up to her roof and looked over the edge. _I love you, Kisshu_ she thought as she jumped, to reach her love in the afterlife.

_One more night  
I wanna be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight  
One more night  
I wanna be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight_


	2. Chapter 2

He's gone….how could I have let him go without realizing that I love him.

I can remember it like it was yesterday. Kisshu would always come in my room without even caring who was in the room with me. I know that it's stupid to wait by my window hoping he'll come by again.

_Now you're gone_

_I realized my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here by the phone_

_With your pictures hanging on the wall_

_Now you're gone_

_I realized my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here by the phone_

_With your pictures hanging on the wall_

He's gone, he's been gone for a month now. Why didn't I see it sooner? Was it me? I keep waiting for him hoping he'll come back. It's pointless I know, I may seem a bit unusual but, I can't help it. I keep hoping he'll return.

_Is this the way it's meant to be?_

_Only dreaming that you're missing me_

_I'm waiting here at home_

_I'll be crazy now you're gone_

My heart feels like it's been destroyed. Without him it hurts. I miss him so much, why did Kisshu have to die? I should have realized that he was the one I loved. I will never stop thinking about him, never.

_There's an empty place in my heart_

_Without my alarm it will break apart_

_It won't heal, it never fades away_

_I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday_

I wasn't wanting him to leave here like he did. How he left was painful, I held him in my arms as he died. It would have been better if he had just left me to go back to his home planet, but he didn't he left me by dying in my arms.

_Are you ready for take off_

_Now you're gone_

Kisshu, I love you. I never thought I would ever but I do! Why did you have to leave me? I keep waiting by my window hoping you'll come back! Please Kisshu! Come back!

_I realized my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here by the phone_

_With your pictures hanging on the wall_

Was this supposed to happen? Were you supposed to leave me? The only times I know you're around is in my dreams. Kisshu I miss you! Please come back!

_Is this the way it's meant to be?_

_Only dreaming that you're missing me_

_I'm waiting here at home_

_I'll be crazy now you're gone_

It's been two months since you left Kisshu! I can't stand it! I never realized how much my heart hurts knowing that you're gone. All I have left of you are memories.

_Now you're gone_

_I realized my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here by the phone_

_With your pictures hanging on the wall_

I guess it was meant for us to not be together. I can't go back with Masaya it wouldn't be right.

I go and look out my window every night hoping and wishing you would come back with your big grin and wonderful voice and tell me how much you love me. My heart hurts everyday but I know that you're there out there watching over me.

_Is this the way it's meant to be?_

_Only dreaming that you're missing me_

_I'm waiting here at home_

_I'll be crazy now you're gone_

_There's an empty place in my heart_

_It won't alarm me, it will break apart_

_It won't heal, it never fades away_

_I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday_


End file.
